User blog:JapaneseOPfan/Lesson Three (Addressing People)
JOPfan's Lesson #3 ; Addressing People Yeah, is the title unclear? Sorry if it is. Well, when I say "addressing people", I mean like, you know, calling people "sis" or "gramps"... get the hang of it?! I do. *hangs on a tree* ... Anyway..., I thought of this lesson since people keep mixing up the word "sister" and "brother".. man, what a pain! I wonder if mars has Wi Fi. Enjoy Lesson 3! *'Onee(suffix)/Nee(suffix)': Sister as in like real sister, or simply some female older than you. If she's younger, just simply call her by first name. "ee" is pronounced like an "a" by itself. Also, if you're like all "gangster" if you know what I mean, you can call someone either Neesan, Neechan or Aneki. Johnny and Yosaku use this term. In special cases, these terms (Onee(suffix) / Nee(suffix)) can be used for younger people.. like when drunk guys call to girls or when bad guys try to flirt with girls, etc. If you know what I mean. *'Onii(suffix)/Nii(suffix)': Brother like real or just older. When calling people younger than you, call by real name. "ii" is pronounced like an "e" by itself. Aniki is the guy version of Aneki. Again, Johnny and Yosaku use this term. When drunk guys call to younger guys and all, these terms can also be used. NOT to be confused with sister. *On the mom/dad concept, there are waaay too many to list; ask me below if you seriously need to know. *'Sensei': As you all know, teacher. To be clear, it's pronounced "Sennse-" but "Sensei" looks better.' '''Can also be a suffix. *'Senpai': You know, people more experienced than you. Not to be confused with people older than you, though in MOST CASES this is true. Can be a suffix too. People less experienced than you is "kouhai", but you don't call people that when you are ''directly talking to them unless it's some special case; It's like saying "Hey, scientist! what's up?". It's not impossible; but it's just plain weird. *'Oba(suffix)': Referring to older ladies or your Aunt. Just "Oba" with no suffix can also mean "Aunt". Babaa is like saying "Old hag". "Babaa" can refer to any woman; but it's real disrespectful. Obaa(suffix)/'Baa(suffix) '''refers to even older people like Grannys. *'Oji(suffix): Referring to older men or your Uncle. Just "Oji" w/ no suffix can also mean "Uncle". '''Jijii is a mean way to say old man, like "Geezer" or something. "Jijii" can also refer to any guy, though it's disrespectful. Jii(suffix) refers to even older people, like grandpas and stuff. Oyaji can mean "guy" or "pops". Like what people call Whitebeard. Grandpa term would be Ojii(suffix)/Jii(suffix). *'Ousama':' '''King. Jouousama'' = Queen. ''Oujisama ='' ''Prince and ''Himesama = princess. -sama isn't necessary. ' ' *'Daitouryou': President, but is also used to flatter people when they do something great. *'Oyassan/Occhan/Ossan': Referring to a middle-aged man. Masira/Shoujou use this term to call Cricket. People commonly use this also to call some kind of storekeeper. *'Oyabun': Boss. In Foxy's case, it is Oyabin, but such term doesn't exist. I think. In Mafia/Yakuza terms, it's the same as here; Godfather. Well, you pronounce it "Goddofaza-" though. Well, uh, yep. That's all I can think of now. Sorry, I can't focus since my stomach hurts for some reason. T_T Anyhow, please tell me if I missed something, and I would appreciate other comments/ratings. Any questions / random statements are welcome here, and I don't mind criticism either. Thanks for reading wether it's your first time or not. *Oww my stomach... gwaaa..* You can trust me; if I teach you something wrong, I will eat my newest data book. Thanks again. *gwaaa.......* Links: < Lesson Two (Animal Sounds) | Lesson Four (Prefix "O-") > Category:Blog posts